


Close to death

by Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron/pseuds/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the ending to Public enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



He watched as Bruce tossed and turned in his bed. The muscles rolling in the moonlight, bathing his pale skin until it glowed. He'd been hovering above Wayne Manor for a while now and hadn't the thought to remove himself. The trauma of almost losing his best friend had halted him that day. He still helped with the clean up of Luthor's destruction but kept one distracted ear on Gotham all the while. It was only when he heard Alfred ban Bruce from patrolling that he thought the man had been more injured than he made out to be that morning. True, he'd pulled a disappearing act as soon as he could but Clark had thought he was alright. At least alright enough to make it out tonight. The stiff command from the aged butler had brought Clark right over to see what was wrong with his friend.

Nothing as it turned out. Bruce was healthy save for a couple of cuts and bruises and it seemed the only thing stopping him from going out was sleep deprivation. Although Clark was happy that his friend wasn't on death's door he couldn't help cursing the butler for keeping Bruce from his city. Clark hadn't needed the shock and the fact he was still hovering outside of Wayne Manor proved that he wasn't alright yet.

Bruce stretched his arms high and under his pillow. Hoisting himself up slightly he looked around the room before casting his gaze almost directly at Clark.

"You can come in you know," The low voice grated.

Clark started and checked that no one else was waiting for an invitation into Bruce's home before he eased the balcony doors open.

"I just wanted to check on you," He excused playing with his cape like a five year old.

Bruce rolled his eyes "I'm fine, Alfred worries too much."

"That's nice to hear," Bruce's silvery gaze was on him, dissecting everything that normal people didn't pick up.

Clark tried to inconspicuously check himself over to see what Bruce was looking for. His suit was dirty and frayed slightly from his tiff with Luthor. Not having gone home yet he could detect a faint odour emanating from himself. A mixture of Lois' perfume and the smell of dust and grime. Suddenly Clark felt guilty for having stepped on Bruce's pristine carpet.

He wondered how much Bruce picked up from him. He'd once asked the detective to do a Sherlock Holmes and dissect him, wondering just what he would reveal from Clark's appearance. It was startling the information he gathered just from that one look and even now he was smirking at some unknown thing he'd found from Clark.

"How are you? I suspect Lois was more than happy to congratulate you on a job well done," The euphemism was strong in his voice.

"You know-"

"Yes, you don't like her like that, I know," Bruce tossed his sheets aside to situate himself more comfortably closer to Clark on top of them.

"Well then," Clark still hadn't let go of his cape and let it fall now. For some reason he didn't want Bruce thinking he was unnerved by his presence, no matter how true it was. "I'm fine. Nothing a shower can't fix."

Bruce didn't even hesitate to offer "You can use mine. In fact, why don't you stay the night. Alfred will be more than happy to take care of your suit. Not to mention the beds here are definitely more comfortable than your own. It's the least I can do," he softened towards the end leaving Clark no choice but to accept.

"I have to go in early tomorrow," He excused as Bruce got up and pulled him towards his bathroom.

"Alright, make sure you wake me before you go, I have a meeting at nine. Towels are in that cupboard and don't even think about leaving. You said you came here to check up on me and what better way to do that than to stay the night. It's only right," He left, leaving Clark to fend for himself in Bruce's bathroom.

Once he was out and clean he realised that someone had stolen in and took his suit. With nothing to wear he sidled out into Bruce's room to ask for something to borrow. The man was draped at the bottom of his bed, eager and impatient like a child for Clark to come out of the bathroom. Seeing him, Bruce jumped from the bed and was within touching distance before Clark could get half of his request out.

"What do you mean no?" He started when Bruce came closer. The negation of his request had thrown Clark slightly. Wondering what was going on he kept one eye on Bruce whilst he listened for sounds of Alfred moving. If he could figure out where the butler was hiding his suit he could get out of there with some dignity.

"Clark," Hands were running up his arms "Be truthful, why did you really come here tonight?"

"I told you," Alfred was nowhere. Sometimes he wondered if the occupants of the manor were really secret meta's. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"But you could have done that in Metropolis. One quick check of my heartbeat and you'd know. No, you came here tonight for something else. Something that I don't even think you were considering." the hands were moving up and lightly stroking his shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean," Clark could hear the catch in his voice and cringed slightly at the tell. No doubt Bruce was taking this as something other than nervousness.

Bruce scoffed lightly "You realise your pupils have been dilated since you came into the room. You could blame the change in lighting but that coupled with the racing heartbeat," He pressed significantly at Clark's breastbone "Which has been racing since I touched you before tells a different story." He could hear his breathing labour as the atmosphere thickened. "Give in Clark, we've both been through something that's broken what we had. Even if it's just-"

He had Bruce pinned against his wall before the last of his sentence was out. Lifting those strong legs around his waist he felt as Bruce caught up with him. Warm lips responded to his own and soon they were clawing at each other with fever.

"I thought you were dead," He bit out as he pulled down Bruce's sleep pants.

"Definitely not dead," The billionaire gasped as Clark took him in hand.

Bruce was warm and pliant in his arms. The angle was awkward despite the pleasure Clark could tell Bruce was facing and soon he tired of holding him up like that and drifted them towards the bed.

He had an ulterior motive for doing so other than the fact Bruce would be more comfortable. Divesting Bruce of his sleeping shirt he mouthed at Bruce's chest and continued the pace he had set on his cock. Breath coming fast Clark chanced another look at Bruce's face.

Moonlight spilled on every bit of skin on show. Highlighting up muscles and framing Bruce in-between both light and dark. In his never confessed daydreams he had always took Bruce at night. The night was when Batman lived and Bruce slept and the idea of waking Bruce up for a tryst like this in Batman's domain always had Clark harder than ever.

Seeing it now as the shadows stretched Bruce's cheekbones into that manic smirk of Batman whilst his silver eyes clouded over in human pleasure was everything Clark had envisioned and more. Groaning loudly he took Bruce in another bruising kiss before he moved down to savour the rest of his bad decision.

Scars littered every piece of Bruce's skin. Holding him together like a worn doll Clark laved every one of them. Worshipped everything that made up his partner in crime. He felt every roll Bruce made as he tried to get friction in that one place and grinned when he heard the pouty whine the billionaire huffed.

"I want to enjoy this," Clark confessed into Bruce's stomach.

"Enjoy faster," Ever in command.

Clark rolled his eyes and sucked a bruise into Bruce's hipbone before he moved down to lay attention to his cock. Fat and demanding just as much, if not more, attention than its owner Clark palmed it against Bruce's stomach and moved his hand down to lightly stoke his balls in a tease. It had the desired effect of Bruce lifting his hips up after Clark's hand when the pressure wouldn't increase.

Considering for only a second on whether to give in, Clark leant down and took a taste of what had girls in Gotham going crazy. Deciding a more intense analysis would need to be made before a conclusion Clark sucked the head into his mouth and used his strength the hold Bruce to the mattress.

He could feel Bruce's hips straining against the weight he knew he could throw if only Clark didn't have super strength. Frustration could be heard in the groan that welled up into the silence but Clark could detect something else as well. Chancing a look up he saw Bruce watching with unbridled lust. Eyes clouded in pleasure and not a hint of Batman to be seen. For the fist time in a while Bruce was allowing himself to relax. He trusted Clark enough to allow him to see and make him like this. The thought had him swallowing Bruce down.

Leaving off the spit slicked appendage he journeyed farther south and kissed his way obscenely down Bruce's thighs to the tiny ring of muscle welcoming him. He felt more than heard Bruce when he brushed his tongue against it. His body going into a sudden jolt and stilling as he realised what Clark was doing. As Bruce's thighs parted willingly again Clark surged forward and tasted as much as he could of Bruce.

Moans could most likely be heard three hallways away since they were echoing through the cavernous room they were in. Hooking his tongue Clark tried to spread Bruce more open for him and let one of his hands drift to Bruce's weeping cock to relax the man more.

Deeming him ready Clark pulled off and asked where Bruce kept his lube. The man was confused as to why Clark would need any.

"You do know how men have sex, right?" The cloudy haze dissipated slightly in Bruce's eyes.

"Of course. But why do you- hell no!" He pulled himself up and away like Clark was some disease.

"What do you mean 'hell no?' You're the one who wanted me to-" Bruce was scowling.

"Yeah, but not that," Clark didn't really know what to do.

"Well why not?"

Bruce just waved a hand at Clark "You have super strength," As if that explained anything.

"Yes. And I've been able to control it for years. You know what, fine, we won't do that. Just let me touch you again," He reached for Bruce but the man still wasn't satisfied with Clark "I promise we won't."

Bruce hummed but let Clark pull him on his lap. A muttered "Destroyed a Kryptonite powered Lex and thinks he can fuck me," he ignored and Bruce was back to letting Clark have his way with him.

Knowing there were boundaries to this arrangement had him being gentler with Bruce than he had been before. Hands that had been rough, pulling at Bruce's skin so he could reach more were now stroking and cupping Bruce gently as he rocked his own erection into Bruce's.

The friction had him gasping into Bruce's mouth. Replacing his tongue with fingers he watched as Bruce skilfully slicked and tainted what used to be Clark's fingers. Forever more he would remember that those digits had been wrapped in Bruce's mouth. How would he ever hold a pen again?

He slid them out when the image became too much and rejoined their lips as his hands quested for both of their erections.

The spit on his hand and his previous attentions on Bruce's cock meant that when he joined the two of them together there was nothing but pure bliss to be gained from their friction. Bruce canted his hips in time to his strokes while Clark contented himself with feeling and watching as Bruce came undone.

The sight of his eyes fluttering shut as fingers tightened in his hair was too much for Clark and soon he was joining Bruce in his climax. Liquid spilled onto their stomachs and thighs but right then he hadn't a care.

Bruce managed to remove himself from Clark to fall back against his pillows and soon he was joining him in the soft feathers that cocooned his orgasmic state.

"Should've done that sooner," He muttered as something draped itself along his back. Bruce hummed his agreement into Clark's shoulder. "Don't suppose we could do it again?"

"Give me a minute," Bruce rumbled.

He laughed slightly then stopped as he asked seriously "I meant beyond tonight. Do you think we could do it again?"

He felt Bruce prop himself up on his back. Using him much like one would a table Clark felt Bruce's elbow dig into him as he knew the man was watching him pensively from above. "Again?" Silence reigned in the room. "I suppose," He relented "But only when one of us has been close to death I think. Unless...you want to make something of this?"

Clark didn't know what to say to that. Both his own and Bruce's intentions for these actions were a mystery. All he knew was that he needed to feel Bruce tonight. He didn't know if his feelings would develop into something more or whether they already had, only time would tell him.

"I think every time one of us has been close to death sounds alright," He agreed.

Clark smirked the next time they fell into bed together at the fortress this time. It turned out that close to death meant almost every night Bruce went out on patrol or Clark flew out on a mission. He still didn't know whether Bruce meant more to him than a friend but as he finally persuaded the vigilante to let him enter him he found that he didn't care. So long as they continued their dangerous lives it wouldn't matter.


End file.
